Flower Power
by seokcream
Summary: Kim Mingyu. 2 tahun. Bunga. ficlet ini hehe. Mingyu x Wonwoo! Meanie. BL yuhuu.


Wonwoo mendengus kasar, dari kelas 11 sampai 12 kok hidupnya tidak tenang-tenang amat? Kenapa sih?

Kim Mingyu.

Loh? Mingyu siapa?

Jadi gini, dari awal semester ganjil kelas 11, Wonwoo jadi panitia mos. Banyak yang naksir, dari laki-laki sampai perempuan, tapi sorry to sayㅡ Wonwoo itu gay. Walaupun dia dingin dan datar. Asdfghjkl.

Mingyu itu populer sejak pertama masuk SMA, ibunya juga juragan bunga mawar. Beuh wangi sangat badan Mingyu pasti. Dari awal masuk SMA, Mingyu udah naksir sama sunbae wajah datarㅡ Jeon Wonwoo. Gak kerasa udah 2 tahun dia ngejar Wonwoo pake bunga bunga punya ibunya. Mingyu masih modal sih, Mingyu yang beliin pupuk sama ngerawat bunganya sendiri. Katanya, "Buat ayang Wonu, harus Mingyu sendiri yang ngerawat" uhuy romantisnya.

 _ **Dua tahun lalu.**_

Mingyu menghela nafas pelan, "Sunbae, terimalah bunga ini" si hitam berlutut depan wonwoo dengan setangkai mawar merah yang ia dapatkan dari kebun ibunya.

"Mingyu-ssi, sudah berapa kali aku bilang? Aku tidak akan menerima apapun darimu. Ingat itu" setelahnya Wonwoo pergi meninggalkan Mingyu yang terdiam sendiri. diruang komputer. yang katanya angker. hiiiii.

Pemuda bertaring itu menepuk jidatnya, "Mama pasti ngamuk, ini udah bunga ke 10 yang aku ambil"

.

.

.

"Well Wonwoo, kasihan Mingyu kalo kamu gak mau nerima dia. Lihat dong, Mingyu itu ganteng, tinggi, mancung, _gentle_ , kaya, jago olahraga, jago ranjang juga mungkinㅡ" Wonwoo tersedak dengan apa yang diucapkan Soonyoung barusan, "Ya walaupun agak hitam sih, _but who cares? He'sㅡ_ _damn really hot._ Bersyukurlah diantara ratusan siswa siswi yang ngejar dia, cuma kamu yang dikejar si hitam itu. Gak usah sok tsundere kayak Jihoon"

Wonwoo itu tsundere, iya benar kata Soonyoung tadi. **Tsun-de-re.** Pft.

"Kamu itu sebenernya suka Mingyu juga kan? cuma rada malu aja. Bunga bunga Mingyu yang gak jadi dikasih ke kamu itu kan ditaruh Mingyu atas meja kamu, kamu bawa pulang kan?ㅡ" kali ini si kuda liar Seokmin yang nyaut.

Skamat Jeon Wonwoo. Kok Seokmin tau?

"Tau darimana? _I see you Wonu_ "

"Sialan. Iya kalo aku bawa pulang kenapa? Bukan urusan kamu juga" Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya, malu dia.

"Tuh kan! Dasar!"

"T-tapi jangan bilang Mingyu ya?" cicit Wonwoo. Seokmin mengangguk pelan, "Ya asal kamu bilang ke Mingyu aja sih kalo mau jadi pacar dia"

"Mingyu gak nembak! Mingyu cuma ngasih bunga ke aku!"

"Oh jadi mau Mingyu bilang buat nembak kamu?"

Wajah Wonwoo memerah, ia mulai memainkan ujung bajunyaㅡ pertanda lagi labil. Maklum jiwa muda.

"Gak gitu juga, aduh gimana ya"

"Gemesin banget gila Won kamu pas gini" dengan tidak beperasaan Soonyoung mencubiti pipi Wonwoo dengan gemas. Ugh.

"Sunbae?"

Duh gusti. Suara ituㅡ

Tolong Wonwoo.

Tolongㅡ

"Wohooo pangeran berkuda hitam sudah datang, kami pamit dulu ya. Yuk Seokmin" Seokmin dan Soonyoung pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu berduaㅡ bersamamu mengajarkanku apa artinyaㅡ udah woi gak usah nyanyi ):

"Sunbae, ini ada bunga lagiㅡ mawar putih. Kata Jungkook, adiknya sunbae, sunbae suka mawar putih ya?" Mingyu mendekat dan lagi lagi berlutu depan Wonwoo.

"Bunga ini, aku rawat dari masih bibit, aku menyiramnya, memberinya pupuk, mengawasinya hampir setiap malamㅡ takut layu. Soalnya ini buat sunbae hehe" lelaki bersurai blonde itu menggaruk tengkuknya pelan. Wonwoo? Masih diam. Wonwoo bingung campur malu, daritadi dia ngomong didenger sama Mingyu, iya. Termasuk ucapan dia suka sama Mingyu tadi. Duh.

"Kali ini aku bawa satu _bucket_ , bukan satu tangkaiㅡ Jeon Wonwoo"

Wonwoo merasakan hatinya hangat, biasanya Mingyu memanggilnya sunbae, tapi kali ini ia memanggilnya dengan nama lengkapnya.

"Seumur hidupku, baru kali ini aku mengejar seseorang hingga dua tahun lamanya. Aku mencintaimu dari awal aku melihatmu di gerbang sekolah. Demi Tuhan, aku mencintaimu melebihi apapun Wonwoo. Akuㅡ Kim Mingyu tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan Jeon Wonwoo"

"Jika kau adalah bunga, aku akan menjadi matahari, air, dan udara untukmu agar kau tetap ada dan tidak layu. Aku akan merawatmu, aku akan menjagamu, dan aku akan menyayangimu hingga bumi sudah tidak ada lagi. Aku berjanji, Wonwoo"

"Jadi, dengan kekuatan bunga mawar ini- maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Wonwoo kaget. Heh. Mingyu beneran nembak. Oh my.

"M-mingyu"

"Ya, sayang?"

"Aku belum jadi pacarmu! Jangan manggil sayang dong!" nyatanya pipi Wonwoo sudah merah padam. halah Won.

"Tapi mau gak nih? Kalo gak aku ke Minghao aja, capek ngejar kamu" Mingyu pelan-pelan mundur, seola-olah lagi mau keluar kelas. Godain Wonwoo gitu.

Tapiㅡ

"Jangan pergi"

Mingyu jantungan.

Wonwoo meluk Mingyu dari belakang.

Mingyu pengen ke UGD sekarang.

"Kenapa hm?"

"Jangan pergi pokoknya, jangan ke Minghao. Jangan. Jangan"

Lelaki berwajah emo itu merengut, hey Wonwoo itu juga udah naksir Mingyu. Enak aja mau ke Minghao si Mingyu.

"Jadi mau gak nih?"

"I-iya mauuu"

Mingyu membalikan badannya dan memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat.

"Aku sayang kamu Won"

Didalam pelukan Mingyu, Wonwoo tersenyum malu, "Aku juga sayang kamu Mingyu"

.

.

.

 **Kkeut!**

Yahahaha, ini apa? Ini ficlet lah ):

Ceritanya sih mau bikin kumpulan oneshot/ficlet gitu. Tapi, pada setuju gak? Wkwk. Kalo ini respon bagus nanti upload lagi deh wakakak. Oke see yaaaㅡ

Jakarta, 161120

Seokcream.


End file.
